


Ça ou un cirque…

by malurette



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Crack, F/F, Gen, Zoo, one sentence collection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Imaginons qu’après Hoboken, Frances prenne la direction de Central Park ?





	Ça ou un cirque…

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plan de restructuration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427784) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Ça ou un cirque…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
>  **Personnages :** Alice, Miss Frances, le zoo  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** 02\. « Les thèmes débiles » d’après une_phrase   
> **Nombre de mots :** 50 x une phrase, ~1100 mots au total

#01 - Roulette  
L’ancien directeur a été muté à San Diego et remplacé… par une arriviste de Hoboken !

#02 - Mercure  
En voilà une histoire pour un simple thermomètre ; est-ce sa faute si la girafe avale tout et n’importe quoi ?

#03 - Violette  
Miss Frances laisse derrière elle un parfum léger mais distinct ; au milieu de ces gardiens qui sentent la sueur ou les animaux, l’effet est étrange. 

#04 - Chapelure  
La directrice pique une crise en voyant la quantité de miettes répandues chaque soir dans les allées, mais que voulez-vous, même si on leur interdit de nourrir les animaux, les visiteurs consomment eux-mêmes des sandwiches, des chips, du pop corn…

#05 - Cutter  
Malgré les coupes chirurgicales qu’elle est obligée de pratiquer dans le budget de son nouveau zoo, Miss Frances tient à garder sa gardienne en chef. 

#06 - Livre  
On a évolué depuis l’époque des gros registres de comptes sur papier : vive la modernité informatique, et qu’on ne leur parle ni de plantage ni de piratage !

#07 - Façade  
N’empêche que si on les laissait faire, tant Frances qu’Alice, les animaux vivants seraient vite remplacés par des substituts animatroniques – pour ce que les visiteurs font la différence…

#08 - Ventilateur  
Le conduit d’aération de la maison des reptiles est encore cassé, c’est incroyable comme cette camelote ne tient jamais en place !

#09 - Papier cadeau  
Non, Alice ne sait pas pourquoi la casse de transfert en partance pour Hoboken est emballée d’un gros nœud de ruban ; elle croyait que c’était une attention de Frances pour ses anciens collègues ?

#10 - Bureau  
Le bureau de Miss Frances est trop bien ordonné, se dit Alice : ça doit tenir de la névrose. 

#11 - Scotch  
La barrière de l’éléphant est cassée ? bah, il a tellement l’habitude de rester enfermé qu’un peu de scotch suffira à le tenir à l’intérieur. 

#12 - Calepin  
Miss Frances tient à noter dans son petit carnet les prénoms, numéros de téléphone personnels et situations familiales de chaque employé, oh, pas pour les fliquer, mais parce qu’ils sont une grande bande d’amis !

#13 - Sac  
Elle mettra et les animaux et les visiteurs au pas, promet Frances en arrivant : c’est pour les trucs et astuces qu’elle a en résrve qu’on l’a engagée ici. 

#14 - Musique  
La prochaine mesure sera de confisquer cette radio aux lémuriens : c’est forcément dangereux pour eux !

#15 - Calendrier  
Et voilà déjà, hélas, le retour des vacances scolaires. 

#16 - Charette  
Les petites voiturettes sont censées faire gagner du temps aux gardiens lors de leurs déplacements… à la place, chaque fois qu’elle a à promener sa nouvelle directrice, Alice découvre qu’elle en perd. 

#17 - Repas  
Frances plante une fourchette inquisitrice dans le contenu de son assiette ; Alice secoue la tête : non, non, il n’y a pas eu de confusion avec le menu des pensionnaires, juste une énième restriction budgétaire. 

#18 - Chocolat  
Quand on a nettoyé une fois l’enclos des singes, on ne regarde plus jamais les friandises de la même façon. 

#19 - Nouille  
Mais secouez-vous un peu, ma fille ! exige Miss Frances ; Alice ne donne pas longtemps à sa belle énergie et de ses hautes exigences et attend qu’elle s’use elle aussi. 

#20 - Poster  
Les nouvelles affiches publicitaires, trop artistiques, devraient bien dégoûter la moitié de leur public actuel et n’attirer qu’une très faible minorité qui ne la remplacera pas. 

#21 - Pocky  
Frances revient de sa tournée d’inspection a bord des larmes, et refuse de répéter ce qu’elle a vu les chimpanzés faire avec un paquet de Mikado. 

#22 - Écartèlement  
Encore une chef qui exige que ses employés se coupent en quatre pour leur travail…

#23 - Faux  
Le sourire perpétuel de Frances, quand même, est inquiétant. 

#24 - Vrai  
Alice est toujours franche, simplement parce que mentir requiert trop d’effort. 

#25 - Crayon  
Des gamins ont dessiné à la craie sur le pavé devant l’enclos du lion !!

#26 - Banane  
La quantité de bananes utilisée quotidiennement ici est à vous dégoûter du mot « régime ».

#27 - Chat  
Quelque chose leur dit que le Red Rhodesian Slasher n’est peut-être pas une si bonne idée à accueillir. 

#28 - Vache  
Le jour où une jeune visiteuse se moque de sa gardienne en chef, la directrice fait expulser la déplaisante manu militari – il y a des convenances à respecter, tout de même. 

#29 - 69  
Quoi de pire que devoir compter les moutons du petting zoo sans avoir le droit de s’endormir ?

#30 - Lose  
Elles ont tiré le mauvais numéro en étant affectées ici, he ben tant pis. 

#31 - Cœur  
Parce que ses grands discours sont _trop_ idéalistes, Alice conclut que Frances n’y croit pas elle-même, qu’elle les répète sans les comprendre et qu’elle doit avoir un processeur à la place du cerveau. 

#32 - Cire  
Qui aurait cru que Miss Frances congédierait la femme de ménage pour polir son bureau elle-même ?

#33 - Dent  
C’est complètement dingue, mais oui, tous les employés ici construisent et gardent un certain ressentiment envers telle ou telle espèce de leurs pensionnaires. 

#34 - Législation  
Elle mettra ce zoo aux normes, si contraignantes soient-elles !!

#35 - Bonbon  
La giraffe s’enfile des médicaments comme les enfants le font des bonbons, et Alice se demande, d’une part si Frances en fait autant, d’une autre s’il y aurait moyen de l’imiter. 

#36 - Lit  
Ne posez pas de question sur le fait que l’infirmerie est à taille humaine plutôt que vétérinaire. 

#37 - Tabouret  
Les roulettes et le pivot y sont, mais la directrice a interdit les dossiers aux chaises de bureau, soi-disant qu’un dessus de siège tout rond était plus pratique. 

#38 - String  
Pour l’instant, les réglementations ne concernent que l’uniforme et pas ce qui va en dessous. 

#39 - Herbe  
Qu’est-ce qu’elles y peuvent, si le fournisseur de l’enclos des lémuriens s’est trompé d’espèce de plante à la livraison !

#40 - Homosexuel  
Alors oui, deux messieurs manchots ont adopté un œuf ensemble ; la directrice et ses gardiens ont dû tenir une conférence de presse là-dessus, mais pourrait-on passer à autre chose maintenant ?

#41 - Famille  
Si le zoo est une grande famille, alors elle est hautement dysfonctionnelle. 

#42 - Trou  
Quand on croit avoir touché le fond, on peut encore creuser !

#43 - Babillage  
Miss Frances adopte le même ton bêtifiant pour parler aux animaux et aux gardiens. 

#44 - Langue  
Des fois quand les gardiens et la directrices discutent de leurs charges, on croirait qu’ils ne parlent pas la même langue. 

#45 - Oreillons  
Ni grippe aviaire ni fièvre aphteuse ; c’est pour une bête maladie infantile refilée par ces saletés de groupes scolaires qu’Alice doit faire signer le premier arrêt de travail de sa carrière. 

#46 - Nuit  
Il a été décidé, pour la bien-être émotionnel des animaux (!!) qu’un veilleur de nuit ça n’était pas suffisant, qu’il leur fallait la présence rassurante d’un gardien familier, d’où, tours de garde.

#47 - Vampire  
Alors non, on n’accueillera pas de chauve-souris, point final. 

#48 - Vapeurs  
Ça n’a toujours pas explosé ; méfiance… 

#49 - X  
Frances, armée d’un marqueur, barre d’une croix soigneusement tracée chaque détail du plan qui lui déplaît. 

#50 - Zoo  
On se demande, parfois, quelles sont les bêtes à mettre en cage et qui garde qui, ici.


End file.
